


Warmth

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Lesbians Die, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Byleth does not want to get up.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for end of Crimson Flower!

"I don wanna git up..."

Byleth's mumbling was practically incoherent as she tried to talk to her wife through the thick blankets that lay over them. 

"Speak up," Edelgard chided her, with a twinkle in her eye. She always carried that authoritative tone befitting of an emperor, but when she spoke to Byleth, she often tended to temper it with softness, laughter, jest, or even vulnerability. 

When it came to Byleth, Edelgard was willing to lower the gates to the imperial palace and let her in, let her see her emotions. 

Grumbling under her breath, Byleth began to crawl out from underneath the covers. First, she was a tuft of blue hair, followed by glittering sapphire eyes and finally a rosy red nose that sharply contrasted with her ashen face.

An ashen face that had begun to show much more color ever since they had defeated Rhea. 

"I don't want to get up," Byleth repeated, her pouting lips now visible above the hem of the quilt that topped their bed.

"That will not do," Edelgard told her with a scowl. "Come on, the sun is already shining on the Enbarr gardens."

"But..."

The white-haired young woman arched an eyebrow. Nobody spoke back to her anymore-- even Hubert framed his objections in the most accommodating manner possible-- with one exception. That exception was not usually so... stubborn.

"I'm so warm beside you," Byleth murmured, gazing up at Edelgard unblinkingly. Even when her wife's face flushed a deep red and she raised her hand to try to shield herself from view, Byleth kept her eyes locked on her. "It's the dead of winter," she went on. "My first winter with you."

Almost eight moons had passed since they had slain the tyrant who had kept Fodlan stumbling through the dark for so long. That meant almost eight moons had passed since Byleth began to feel the heat, cold, joy, sorrow, humor, pain, life, and love so vividly. Even now, she still felt surprise when her heart began to beat like butterfly wings when she caught a glimpse of her wife diligently at work, how it would nearly thump out of her chest when she sparred too hard, or how it would slow to a rhythmic lull when she curled up with Edelgard late at night in their shared bed... until they would kiss, at which point her heartbeat would escalate so rapidly that she thought it would fly out of her chest like an eagle soaring for the sun.

El was her sun. And her sun was oh, so warm, especially now.

"I can feel your heartbeat beside mine," Byleth went on. "Your warm, rushing blood makes my body warm, too. Hot, almost."

Edelgard lowered her hand and asked in a quiet voice, "Are you... trying to get me riled up?" she asked curiously. "We... we just woke up."

Byleth tipped her head to the side. "I'm just being honest with you."

"Your honesty is... astonishing." Edelgard coughed slightly and tried to lift her chin once more and push her shoulders back. "Byleth Eisner, you are an absolutely incorrigible woman. I would love to lay in bed all day beside you, too, but we still have duties."

Byleth moaned and pulled the blanket back up over her nose until only her sad eyes were visible. 

"Fret not," Edelgard murmured, and now she leaned over until her white locks were dancing on Byleth's forehead. "As soon as we have finished eradicating Those Who Slither in the Dark, and peace is truly restored to Fodlan..." Her slender fingers began to dance along the edge of the blanket, pulling it down until she could see Byleth's entire face. She gently pressed her fingertip against the former mercenary's slender lips, and then she chuckled softly. "Then we can sleep in as late as we want, and we can curl up for as long as we want, and we can keep warm however we want." She then lifted her finger and brought it to her own lips, and she softly made a shushing noise before Byleth could speak.

As if Byleth would ever interrupt Her Majesty.

"I need your help to make that a reality, though. So what do you say we get up?" Her lavender eyes twinkled like the dawn sky, mischievous but also determined.

Byleth carefully raised herself into a sitting position, pulling back the quilt until her entire torso was exposed. "Emperor Edelgard," she began, and she bowed deeply from the waist. Tenderly she reached forward until she had a hold of her wife's hand in her own. She brushed her finger along the surface of the silver ring that united them by law, and she scooted closer until her forehead was resting against Edelgard's own. "You are my heart. I will follow you wherever you go."

Edelgard leaned forward now and intertwined her fingers with Byleth's, pressing forward until she could feel her wife's breath hot against her shivering lips. "You are my wings. I will only be able to go if you follow."

They stayed together for a moment, relishing in each other's sight, sense, and scent. Finally, Edelgard pulled away, and she carefully threw back the quilt so that she could rise to her feet and head over to her dresser. She ran her fingers through her long white locks. "Now come brush my hair," she ordered, resuming with her normal order of business.

Byleth, however, was able to see the slight tint of pink on the emperor's pale face, and so she resolved to try one last time. "But you're so warm, El~"

At the sound of that name, Edelgard seemed to practically jump off the floor. She whirled around to face her smirking wife, her ears and cheeks as bright as flickering red flames.

"B-b-brush my hair  _ now _ !"


End file.
